Love Markings
by Chibijed
Summary: How does a youko and a fire demon spend Valentine's Day?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: YYH Hakusho belongs to Togashi-san. I am merely borrowing Kurama and Hiei for my perverted pleasure he!he!he! No profit is being made here. Just sore fingers and an aching back, yoshi?  
Author's Note: I reposted this fic because someone sent me an e-mail saying that there's something wrong with the posting process in FFN.  
I also did some beta reading and hopefully lessen some of the mistakes I made.  
Warning: This is a yaoi fic, therefore expect boy and boy kissing, hugging, nuzzling, etc..  
Look for cameos...I just love anime characters popping out of the woodwork...  
OOC (but what the heck!), fluff^_^  
*...* ---thoughts/musings...  
  
Title:Love Markings  
  
Hiei jumped from the branch of the tree near Kurama's window into the kitsune's room. He knew that the fox was still in school but he was not in the mood to watch the girls and boys fawn over the beautiful youko. Everytime he saw them trying to engage his koi's attention he was sorely tempted to introduce them to his kokuryuha.  
The fox told him that he wanted Hiei to spend the next two days with the youko because of one special occasion which he couldn't remember the name now. All that he could recall was that the stupid kitsune was so excited about this particular day. Kurama had cajoled, begged, pleaded and as last resort, threatened until Hiei finally agreed just to get the fox to shut up.  
He walked around the room examining Kurama's things, chuckling at the zealousness of his fox when it comes to keeping his room neat and orderly. He stopped by Kurama's desk and flipped idly through the pile of books and magazines until his attention was caught by a colorful magazine cover. He studied the picture closely and was amazed that the colorful image that caught his attention was actually a naked chest of a guy full of drawings, and on the middle of the man's chest was a huge design of what looked like a multi-colored snake. He tried to decipher the words written on the magazine  
*T-tat-t-to-o...hn, what the hell is tat-to-o?*   
He looked at his bandaged arm and snorted with disgust. If these crazy ningens had powerful beast in their bodies, why don't they use them? Maybe they were not trained and therefore could not control their power.  
*Hn, weaklings!!!*  
He opened the magazine and saw lots of guys and girls ...GIRLS?! with the colorful drawings on different parts of their bodies...he turned the pages until one particular picture caught his interest. He stared at it for a long while. Unnoticed, his right hand reached out to his breastbone, just over his heart, carressing the skin lightly. With another snort, this one of amusement, he tore the page and stuffed it inside his pocket. With a nimble leap, he was outside Kurama's bedroom and blurred away, with one destination on his mind--- the city.  
  
************************************  
  
The school bell rang. Signaling the end of the day. The students (some of them were nearly nodding off) were suddenly electrified: scrambling around with a startling burst of energy, stuffing their things haphazardly inside their bags and backpacks, chattering about their plans for the rest of the afternoon.  
Kurama smiled wryly as he observe his classmates rushing off to god knows where talking about their plans for tomorrows' celebration, Valentine's Day which was one of the much awaited occasion in their school. The student body was looking forward to the Annual Valentine's Party that Meiow High always put up in grand style.  
He gathered his books and notebooks and put them inside his bag and walked sedately to his locker. As always, he had to pass a gauntlet of sighing, blushing, and simpering high school girls (and some may notice that there was quite a fair number of boys sprinkled in). He greeted them politely, smiling and nodding. His eyes widened slightly when he finally saw his locker. It had turned into a mini-shrine. Wrapped gifts and cards were stuck in between his locker door and in front of it. He noticed that there were boxes of expensive chocolates accompanying the Valentine's cards.  
*Hmmm, I think Hiei is going to be happy tonight.*   
His fire baby could put away pounds of chocolate in just one seating and he would certainly appreciate these gifts.   
* I really wish that he has a romantic bone in his body....*   
Thinking about Hiei reminded him that he still haddn't bought a present for the fire demon for tomorrow's celebration. Kurama smiled delightedly. He had been thinking about this particular present for weeks now and had even conducted a thorough research on this particular choice. Hiei would be quite pleased once he saw Kurama's surprise.  
  
***********************************  
  
Kurama waited impatiently near the sakura tree where he and Hiei were supposed to meet. The youkai promised to stay with him the entire day tomorrow and the fox was so excited that he would get to spend the whole day with his koi. He planned to drag the surly demon to that place where he intended to get his special present.   
A dark blur suddenly appeared by his side and his hand was taken in a tight grip. Kurama smiled at the fire demon who seemed to appear out of nowhere.   
"Where have you been, koi?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn."  
Kurama's smile grew wider. He knew that Hiei hated stupid ningen tradition, as he so often called it, but he also knew that the fire demon liked to indulge his lover's idiosyncrasies. That's why Kurama was able to wrangle out his agreement to spend Valentine's day with him.  
His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud and familiar voice.  
"Hey, Kurama!Where ya goin'?!" a tall, orange-haired boy screamed at the top of his lungs while walking towards them. The tall boy was accompanied by a shorter but quite muscular guy with blue-green hair, wearing a green uniform.  
Kurama winced at the interruption, feeling Hiei stiffened beside him.  
"Who's that with you? It's the Shrimp, right? What ya doin' here squirt? Did Mukoro finally kicked your sorry butt out of Makai?" continued the boy seeming impervious to the glare that Hiei was giving him.  
"Kuwabara, you moron! You don't have to scream!" the shorter boy admonished, cuffing Kuwabara.  
"Itai, Yuusuke! You don't have to that!!!" Kuwabara protested rubbing his aching head.  
The two boys finally noticed Kurama and Hiei, not only standing quite close to each other, but Hiei was holding Kurama's hand tightly, fingers laced together.  
Kuwabara looked at Kurama then Hiei and back again. His mouth opened and closed trying to frame a question but failing miserably. Yuusuke just looked at the two demons and gave a meaningful smile.  
*Hmmm, it looks like as if he was right about these two.*   
"K-k-urama...why are you holding Hiei's h-hand?" Kuwabara asked still not believing what he's witnessing right in front of him.  
"Hn."  
Kurama smiled at the stunned and gaping boy but refrained from answering his question. Well, if the baka reiken wielder, couldn't come to terms with this new development, then he refused to give any explanation.  
Hiei, seeing Kuwa looking uncomfortable, smirked evilly and turned sideways to lean his head on Kurama's shoulders, nuzzling the fox demon with undisguised affection.  
Predictably, Kuwabara turned an unbecoming shade of red, his blush nearly matched his hair.  
Yuusuke laughed and nudged his shell-shock friend forward, "C'mon Kuwa, I don't think their thrilled with our company right now."  
Kurama tried to look innocent and bewildered at Kuwabara's discomfiture but he was inwardly chuckling at the fire demon's unexpected antics.  
The lovers looked at the two boys' hastily retreating forms, obviously in a hurry to find a place where boys did not glomp each other.  
"Hn, stupid ningen!" Hiei muttered.  
Kurama regretfully disengaged himself from Hiei and started walking, dragging the fire demon in his wake.  
"Where we going, fox?" Hiei asked.  
"Oh, somewhere special. I'd like us to get your gift together...I think you'll really like it." Kurama started explaining while crossing the street, fire demon still in tow.  
Hiei looked at the direction the stupid kitsune was dragging him to and could see that they were taking the street to Kurama's favorite mall. He immediately started protesting. The fire demon usually felt uncomfortable, okay, outright edgy whenever he went to places packed with ningens, and he could see that the place was more crowded today more than ever.  
Hiei suddenly stopped walking.  
"Kurama, I'm not going in there!" he glared at the fox.  
"But Hiei, we have to go there to get your present." protested Kurama.  
"No."  
"Please, Hiei...I can't cancel now...I've arranged this for weeks now...please?" pleading emerald eyes met glaring red eyes.  
"...."  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee...." wheedled the kitsune.  
"Hn."  
"I promise to make it up to you tonight? Yoshi?" Kurama refused to give up.  
Hiei finally relented. He really hated to do this but he couldn't say no to Kurama, especially when that something really mattered to the crazy fox.  
Kurama held Hiei's hand tighter, ignoring the quizzical stares thrown their way. He's tired of pleasing others, of thinking about other people's reaction. He's not ashamed of Hiei or their relationship--- in fact, he would be more than please to shout his love for the taciturn fire demon for all the world to hear (but he didn't want Hiei to strangle him there and then!). He tugged at Hiei and they entered a cramped shop nearly hidden between a record bar and a boutique.  
Hiei looked around the small room and saw posters depicting man and women of various age and color, their bodies covered with multi-colored patterns.  
Hiei realized with a start that he had seen these pictures before, in Kurama's magazine! The one called tat-to-o!  
* Hn, I wonder what the fox is up to now.*  
A middle-aged man was earnestly talking to a young woman dressed in a mini-skirt and what looked like a bikini top which amply displayed her bare arms covered with markings resembling that of a snake. The woman also had different rings on her body and the one that really caught Hiei's interest was the ring on her nose.  
*Hn, that is really disgusting! Reminds me of Shigure and his fetish for pain!"  
On one side of the shop, there was a long couch currently occupied by two people. Kurama, observing that the middle-aged man was still busy, examined the others whom he supposed were customers. The first guy looked remarkably pissed. He had messy dark brown hair and would have looked really attractive if not for the frown creasing his face. He's dressed in black spandex that fits him like a second skin and a green tank top that defined his muscular torso. The recipient of the fierce scowl seemed to be blissfully oblivious, still determinedly glomping the boy. Kurama stared at companion of the frowning boy with interest. At first, he thought that the "glomper" was a she but he realized with surprised that the she was a very pretty he! The boy's long, braided chestnut hair was truly amazing for it reached past his buttocks and when he turned his head to look at the new customers, Kurama saw that he had beautiful violet eyes. The braided boy looked at Kurama and then Hiei who's still manacled to the kitsune, then back again to Kurama. The boy smiled with silent understanding before he turned to his companion once again.  
Kurama strained to catch their whispered conversation and was able to hear some part of it.  
"...please Hee-chan.."   
"NO."  
"just a little one..."  
"NO."   
"...but I want to.."  
"NO."   
"...but you can pick the design as long as...how about a scythe then..."  
"...."  
"A heart with a little bunny...."  
"OMAE O KURUSO!"  
"...jeez, okay...a kanji for death..."  
"...."  
"...you can be on top for a month...."  
"Hn."  
Kurama smirked knowingly. He was almost certain that the beautiful brunette would eventually get his own way. The frowning boy reminded him oddly enough of his own bad-tempered demon. He looked at Hiei who's still thankfully engrossed at the pictures on the wall. He also noticed that the demon was stroking his breastbone while looking at the posters.   
The middle-aged man had finished talking to the young woman. Kurama approached the guy and introduced himself.  
"Konnichiwa. I am Minomino Shuiichi. I believe I have an appointment with you this afternoon?" he asked politely.  
"Ah, Minamino-san. Hai, I've been waiting for you." the man answered before looking at the guys seated on the couch.  
"Gomen, can you wait for at least an hour? I have to finish this first (indicating Kurama)." the man asked the boys.  
"It's okay, I'm still convincing my friend here and I think it would take at least an hour to wear him down." the braided young man answered with a chuckle, nudging his scowling friend.  
" Arigato." the shop owner replied before indicating to Kurama to follow him inside a curtained alcove.   
Kurama sat on a low back chair then took off his uniform jacket and the thin undershirt and loosened his belt. He folded them neatly before placing them on top of a nearby table. He suddenly felt Hiei next to him, grasping his shoulders firmly.  
"What do you think you're doing, fox?" Hiei hissed.  
"This is my gift to you, koi." Kurama touched one of Hiei's hands.  
"What?" the puzzled demon asked.  
"I wanted to have something of you to remind me that you own me." was the fox's convoluted reply.  
"So?"  
" Soooo, I decided to getatattoo" Kurama finished in a rush afraid that Hiei would laugh at him.  
"Hn."  
"Besides, I want to know how it feels like to have some markings on my body...just like your Kokuryuha." Kurama explained.  
Hiei was silent for a moment, staring intensely at the expectant face of the youko. Then he spoke:  
"Stupid fox."  
Kurama was surprised that Hiei didn't protest or said anything against him getting a tattoo. In fact, looking at the youkai closely, he could discern that he was almost PLEASED?!!  
The shop owner/artist interrupted the lovers when he finally finished preparing his tools. He placed a low stool in front of Kurama who unzipped his pants and lowered it a little, baring his navel. Hiei's almond eyes narrowed.   
He disliked anyone touching his fox and this man was putting his bare hands, of all places, on his lover's flawless navel! He whipped off his black cloak and spread it over Kurama's lap, covering what he deemed as " off-limits places."   
The tattooist looked at the glaring fire demon who's currently showing his two sharp fangs and sweatdropped.  
*The little guy looks really, really pissed as hell.*  
"Errr, have you made up your mind Minomino-san?" the man asked Kurama nervously. He could still remember their countless sessions regarding what kind of tattoo the red hair would like and where to place it. The beautiful boy seemed to changed his mind constantly and the tattooist wanted to get this over with as soon as possible for the boy's companion looked as if he's now contemplating him as the main course of an early dinner.   
"Uhuh...I think I'd stick to my last choice." Kurama answered hiding his amusement at Hiei's display of possessiveness.  
"Excellent choice, sir."  
" I want it no more than two inches wide, yoshi? The eyes should be deep red, fiery red, and remember, and no anesthesia please." Kurama reminded the man.  
Hiei's attention snapped back to the crazy youko. Two inches? Red eyes? And what the hell is anesthesia?  
"Hn, what's your marking?"  
Kurama smiled. "You'll see."  
"Hn."  
"Hiei, please sit here beside me. Close your eyes. This is a surprise so no peeking. I'll tell you when it's over." Kurama instructed.  
Hiei decided to follow the kitsune's demands. He's not really thrilled with the closing of eyes part but he also didn't want to leave the fox all alone with the other man. He might be tempted to touch his beautiful youko!   
Ignoring the man's startled eyes, Hiei perched on the padded right arm of the chair, wound his left hand around the kitsune's shoulders before he carefully but possessively placed his warded right hand on top of Kurama's groin.  
He looked at the tattooist with challenging eyes, daring him to say something. Wisely, the man avereted his gaze and started his work.  
Hiei nuzzled the fox's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"Hiei, please close your eyes and try not to jar us okay?" Kurama requested.  
"Hn." Hiei murmured softly.  
Minutes past swiftly. Hiei still glomped to Kurama securely, almost fell asleep. The artist continued his tattooing without complaint despite his client's awkward position. Kurama winced slightly whenever the needle touched a sensitive part but blocked most of the pain using his formidable youki. Hiei, keeping his promise, didn't even sneak a peek despite his curiosity. His strong grip on Kurama's shoulders had turned to soothing caresses, unconsciously trying to distract the fox from the painful procedure.  
After what seemed to Kurama as days, when it was actually just one hour and forty-five minutes, the man gave a relieved sigh and straightened up.  
"Okay, Minamino-san...you can look now," the man told Kurama.  
Kurama opened his green eyes and stared with wide eyes at the new tattoo on his navel. He marveled at the skill of the artist for having accomplished a beautiful piece of art on his skin. Hiei, hearing the man's instruction, also snapped out of his stupor and looked at Kurama's exposed navel. His indrawn breath tells it all.  
On Kurama's smooth, firm navel lies a black dragon scowling magnificently. Its coiled, graceful body looks ready to strike at any given moment. But what captured Hiei's admiring gaze and held it, were the fiery red eyes of the dragon that look almost alive. He turned to Kurama and noticed the fox looking at him tenderly.  
Kurama reached up and gave Hiei a sweet kiss.  
"Now, I have another dragon to watch over me whenever you're away..." Kurama whispered.  
"Hn, kitsune no baka!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Later that night in Kurama's room, the fox was lying in bed waiting for his fire demon to finish his nightly rituals. He had taught the half-Koorime to take a bath and brush his teeth before going to bed and after sometime, the fire demon had gotten so used to it that he no longer argue with the fox when it came to proper hygiene.  
Kurama was wearing an emerald robe that deepened the green sparkle of his eyes and was loosely belted at the waist, exposing a good portion of his chest, navel and of course, the newly acquired tattoo.  
The tattoo had healed quickly when Kurama used some of his youki to take away the slight redness and pain.  
He stroked the tattoo absentmindedly while listening to Hiei whistling inside the bathroom.  
Suddenly the door opened and he could see Hiei dressed in his favorite robe, black of course, walking leisurely towards him. Kurama sat up and removed his robe, folding and setting it aside. Hiei's eyes immediately went to his tattooo and lingered there.  
"So how do you like your Valentine's gift, koi?" Kurama asked, smiling naughtily.  
Hiei grunted and sat down on the edge of the bed, still retaining his robe. He reached out with one hand and stroked the tattooed dragon gently. Then he looked at Kurama seriously.  
"Kurama, are you sure about this?" indicating the tattoo. Kurama looked at him questioningly.  
"Do you know what a tattoo means to us fire demons?" Hiei continued dodgely.  
Obviously confused, Kurama shook his head.  
"Hiei..." he began.  
"No, let me finish first. For us, a tattoo is not just a marking...or an ornament. We consider it as something holy and important. When I acquired the Kokuryuha, it's not only a weapon for me but it became a vital part of my body and soul. It's marking on my right arm means that the kokuryaha does not only belong to me but I belong to it as well. For my race, carrying a certain kind of marking is a matter of deep and sincere commitment...the willingness to surrender not only one's body but his inner self as well." Hiei finished his explanation still staring intently at Kurama, as if trying to peer into the youko's soul.  
"I understand now Hiei and I refuse to take back my gift to you." Kurama whispered passionately.  
"Are you sure Kurama? When I saw your kind of marking and where you decided to put it, I was really pleased until I realized that...that you might be unaware of the meaning behind your gift or perhaps this is just a spur of the moment decision...." Hiei trailed off.  
Kurama shushed the fire demon.  
"Hiei, listen to me. I admit that I'm not aware of a marking's significance to fire demons before you told me but deep inside, I know that I want something tangible, something that I can see as proof of our bond. I want to look at my body and know that I belong to you, that I was lucky enough to catch an illusive half-Koorime fire demon....I ...I was also afraid that you would think that I'm just a foolishly sentimental youko or worse, a witless one for having this tattoo." Kurama sighed heavily before gathering his smaller partner into his arms.  
"Hn, you might be a stupid fox but sometimes, well maybe once every couple of centuries, you get brilliant ideas." Hiei huffed impatiently trying to hide how please he was with Kurama's answer.  
Kurama laughed at Hiei's backhanded compliment and hugged the youkai tighter.  
"Well, you had your Valentine's gift...now where's mine?" Kurama teased the fire demon.  
Hiei smirked.  
"Hn, I got it yesterday."  
Kurama looked surprised, "Really?"  
Hiei pulled away from Kurama and stood up. He placed his hands on his chest and announced: "This is your gift."  
Kurama chuckled, stifling his disappointment that his lover didn't think of buying him a present. The fire demon obviously forgot to buy him a gift that's why he's trying to offer himself now to appease the fox.  
"Cheapskate! Well, I guess your delicious body will do. Beggars can't be choosers, ne?" joked Kurama reaching out to pull the Jaganshi towards the bed.  
Hiei laughed. The fox hid his emotion well but he's well attuned to his koibito that he could eaasily detect even the slightest frown or sign of distress.  
"Hentai fox! Not me...this!" Hiei spread his robe wide opened and Kurama suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Hiei, unable to believe his eyes.  
On Hiei's chest, curved artfully right over his heart, Kurama saw a tattooed red rose no bigger than his own dragon.   
Bereft of speech, Kurama looked at Hiei through a film of unexpected tears.  
"Hiei..." he whispered achingly.  
Hiei walked towards Kurama and enfolded the youko in his arms.  
"Shhhh, fox...you don't have to say anything. I belong to you just as you belong to me...forever." Hiei softly whispered. "I'm sorry that I don't get to say those important words to you ...but I know that you understand how I feel about you. I guess I'm still afraid that all of these are just a dream...a beautiful fantasy...."  
Kurama's tears rolled down his cheeks silently. He never knew that Hiei cared so much but this simple but oh, so meaningful gesture showed it all.  
"Aishiteru Hiei...aishiteru... forever...." whispered a sweet, impassioned voice filled with unmeasurable tenderness and a soundless promise of eternity.  
  
OWARI ^-^  
Watch out for the LEMON CHAPTER ^_^ COMING SOON!!!  
Disclaimer (Additional): GW characters belong to Hajime Yatade and company....I mean no offense whatsoever, okay?  
You like it? You hate it? wahhhhhhhhh!!!  
Please send your comments/death threats/marriage proposals to cherryblossoms_78@yahoo.com 


	2. Author's Annoying Note

Konnichiwa!

If you took time to read my story and now you're cursing me for leaving it hanging…well, don't kill me yet, ne? 

I'm sure that you're quite aware that Fanfic.Net is not allowing NC-17 stories and of course I can't go against them **winks**. 

So, if you really, really want to read my NC-17 version of "Morning After" or "Read My Mind Part 7" kindly go to my yahoo group (which is noticeably ignored and unappreciated**sighs**) chibijed_scribbles@yahoogroups.com and dig in to your heart's content. Thanks a million for leaving reviews (my kinda subtle way of telling you to PLEASE review).

chibijed


End file.
